Guide
This is the guide for new members who may be unfamiliar with the game in the works known as Raging Storm. Its purpose is to give you a quick overview of the project as well as letting you know which ways you can help. Contents http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Guide# show |} Starting Out Try reading the wiki and the forum before you ask any questions in the thread. Most of the time the answers can be found in either one of those places. The wiki allows anonymous edits, and the forum allows anonymous posting, for those of you who are concerned. Try not to be argumentative just because you think you have some great idea that we need to add, even though the dex is finished, or it doesn't make sense in our location, or anything. This is a group endeavor, the last thing we need is more unpleasantness. If someone insults you or your idea, whether it be here or in the thread, just ignore them. Constructive criticism is not an insult. In addition, we are not trying to duplicate GameFreak's mistakes. If your reasoning about anything is that "GameFreak has done it and we should do it too," instead of "This is a legitimately good idea that we should incorporate," think about your idea a little harder. But this also isn't an excuse to disregard every idea that is suggested. That said, we are really trying to capture the spirit of Pokemon games. We want to make this a fun and enjoyable experience for any Pokemon player. What You Can Do If you can draw, we need pokemon revisions, concept art for locations, art for the gym leaders and elite four, and trainer art. If you can sprite we need pokemon front and back sprites as well as icon sprites, and custom map tiles. At some point in the future we may also need pokemon overworlds. If you can make music we need custom music and cries. This page shows links to the soundcloud pages which have music already made for the game. We also need pokemon moves and dex entries as well as stats. If you have lots of spare time, the wiki quickly becomes out of date due to the fast pace of the threads. If you see official art or names, etc, that are not updated on the wiki, you can edit them in. For all of these things, remember to post them in the thread before updating the wiki. Silence does not mean approval. Pokemon At this point we have completed our pokedex. No new pokemon will be accepted. However, pokemon are still up for revision. If you wish to revise a pokemon, post it in the thread. As a general rule, pokemon with a green arrow in the dex have high approval for their designs, and should not be revised. Pokemon without the green arrow that have low approval ratings need redesigns badly. Fairy type and Mega Evolutions will not be implemented into the game. This is a final decision, and will not be changed. We do not have the information required, and it is not supported by Pokemon Essentials. The Game We are making an RPG Maker XP game with pokemon essentials. Sprites are to be 96 x 96 and emulate the 4th gen style. This means few highlights and little to no dithering. When making your sprites use a pokemon that has a similar size as a model to ensure it looks proportional. We are in need of tiles for the overworld as well, the current collection is here . The current demo of the game is here . Try the Region and Plot suggestions pages for more information. The Wiki In general before you edit anything on the wiki you should post in the current thread. Remember, silence doesn't mean approval. As of now sprites are unofficial and we will not be adding them. Minor things such as grammar and spelling edits can be done without asking the thread. Always try to fill out the "edit summary" field so that others know what you have edited. If you see vandalism on the wiki you can either refer to the Removing Vandalism page or message an admin. There have been a huge influx of comments recently, many of them stating a potential fakemon name. This clutters the comment section and makes it likely that your name will not be seen when it comes time for a survery. Please post your names in the Potential Fakemon Names page.